1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is directed generally toward apparatus designed to increase efficiency during sanding operations, and more specifically toward devices known as sanding wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous art in the area of abrasive and sanding devices has included slotted abrasive wheels, dressing tools for gear grinding machines, diamond-coated segmented saw blades and other diamond-coated abrasive tools, including tools formed to a particular contour to assist in grinding an article to the desired contour. More specifically, existing art has included sanding belts which, although relatively easy to replace, are not generally available with contoured surfaces, and tend to have a limited life as a result of the buildup of abrasive dust thereon. Abrasive wheels and discs have also been utilized, but these develop the same problems inherent in any sanding operation, primarily that the buildup of abrasive dust limits the life of such devices. While discs with outer contoured surfaces have been utilized, and while some of these discs have consisted of formed wheels including slots or relieved areas to allow for removal of abrasive dust, such discs are constructed as solid wheels having their outer surfaces contoured, and are not easily repairable.
Further, as each of the units discussed above is used, the contour of the sander changes as a result of the abrasive dust loading the surface, necessitating repair or replacement of the whole wheel or belt. Flapped abrasive sanders have been utilized, but they are unable to follow contours accurately for any period of time. The present invention addresses and solves all of the problems just presented by providing a sanding wheel with a contoured surface and including means for the removal of abrasive dust. It also provides for changing the contour of the surface of the sanding wheel quickly and without modification of the wheel itself. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a sanding wheel including the unique structure, features and advantages taught herein.